<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn Kid by FallenBrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001803">Damn Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBrie/pseuds/FallenBrie'>FallenBrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona 5 Strikers, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira has several dad's at this point but that's not stopping Zenkichi, Appendicitis, Dadkichi, Gen, Hurt Akira Kurusu, Hurt Persona 5 Protagonist, Hurt/Comfort, Osaka Jail, Phantom Thieves of Hearts as Family, Protective Phantom Thieves, Protective Zenkichi Hasegawa, Sick Akira Kurusu, Sickfic, Strikers spoilers literally in name dropping only, the fandom needs a term for Zenkichi being dad lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBrie/pseuds/FallenBrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenkichi gets close enough to check his fever again and Akira blinks tiredly at him, eyes filled with tears he shamefully wipes away. </p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay - you’re okay kid,” He soothes, brushing his hand through his sweat soaked bangs. </p><p>“Sorry - I don’t know why - “ Akira murmurs brokenly, tears still falling down his cheeks despite his attempts to wipe them away. “I take hits all the time, I’ve been tortured, but God, this hurts so bad -“ He breaks off with a weak cry, curling even tighter into himself. </p><p>... </p><p>Appendicitis isn't fun, especially stuck in a locked room in Konoe's Jail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren &amp; Hasegawa Zenkichi, Kurusu Akira &amp; Hasegawa Zenkichi, Kurusu Akira &amp; Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Hasegawa Zenkichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damn Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fact there aren't more Zenkichi dad fics is a fucking crime. I know the game just came out but I'm still upset lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a long summer. </p><p>They’re running on fumes at this point but there’s nothing that motivates Zenkichi better than thinking of Konoe’s smug face behind bars when all of this is finally over. It’ll be for a long ass time too if he has anything to say about it and as the lead investigator he damn better. That man is going to suffer, for brainwashing Akane and trying to hurt his - </p><p>His brain short-circuits as he fumbles for a word to put there. The Phantom Thieves aren’t his anything - his target if you had asked him a month ago and technically now they’re his teammates but he doesn’t possess them in any way. God, he needs to get a grip they’re coming up on the end of their run together and he needs to squash any of these weird lingering feelings. He’s thirty-five for God’s sake, he should be ecstatic about not having to squash himself into a tiny camper van with seven teenagers and a cat. </p><p>“Morning, Gramps!” Futaba calls from where she’s sitting at a picnic table next to the van with Haru and Yusuke on either side eating cereal. Ah right, here’s his motivation - not being called old every ten seconds. </p><p>“Morning,” He waves as he walks up to the van, spotting Makoto and Ann sitting in the grass with their own bowls. </p><p>He raises an eyebrow. Sure it isn’t weird for a bunch of teenagers to be eating cereal but every morning he’s been with them Akira has whipped up some sort of leftovers or even just eggs for everyone to eat. </p><p>“You guys low on food?” He asks curiously. As far as he’s aware they’d been happily pigging out at every stop so far, maybe their funds were running a little dry. He could stop at the convenience store on the way back tonight to top them off. </p><p>“No,” Makoto shakes her head, “Akira didn’t sleep well last night so we thought we’d let him sleep in this morning. We’re all a little too spoiled though and no one felt like trying to actually cook something,” She laughs but there’s a small line of worry between her brow as she glances up at the top of the camper. </p><p>“Kid couldn’t sleep?” He frowns. </p><p>Before Makoto can answer the front of the rooftop tent unzips and Ryuji sticks his head out, “The sleeping beauty has finally awoken!” He announces, crawling out and holding up the flat for a very sleep disheveled Akira to emerge, hair stuck in clumps around his head and still wearing a sleep shirt and sweatpants. </p><p>The thieves all teasingly cheer as he slowly makes his way down the ladder, Ryuji handing him his glasses at the bottom and giving his hair a ruffle that only makes his bed head worse. </p><p>“Lookin’ Cute, Joker,” Ann teases as Akira makes his way to the table, Yusuke and Haru immediately making room for him between them. </p><p>“Mm,” Akira answers, letting his head fall down to rest on his arms. </p><p>“You feeling alright, kid?” Zenkichi asks, resisting the urge to reach out and feel his forehead. This is a sixteen-year-old leader of a criminal organization, not Akane with the flu. </p><p>“Mm,” He murmurs.</p><p>“Is that a yes? What does that mean?” </p><p>“We think he caught a cold when we were in Sapporo,” Haru explains, brushing her fingers through Akira’s hair. </p><p>“How the hell did you catch a cold in this warm weather, kid? That’s some pretty shitty luck.” </p><p>“It was a blizzard in Mariko’s jail, like we definitely almost froze to death at least three times,” Futuba grimaces. “Akira hardly ever gets sick though so it was probably his turn to roll a one for constitution.” </p><p>“M’fine though, just tired,” He yawns. “just need coffee.” </p><p>“He’s a little warmer than usual but I don’t think it’s anything too serious to worry about,” Morgana says he jumps gracefully down from the roof of the van. </p><p>“Team doctor says he’s cleared for battle, we can finally secure that treasure route!” Ryuji fist pumps the air. </p><p>“Desire route,” Yusuke corrects. </p><p>“Your cat is your team doctor?” Zenkichi asks, frowning as he watches Akira pick at his cereal. </p><p>“I’ve run his symptoms through every mainstream medical database and considering our environmental history a small cold is his most likely diagnosis,” Sophia chimes in from Akira’s phone on the table. </p><p>“Right…” He frowns, not liking the look of the dark circles under Akira’s eyes but what rank did he have to pull among these guys to make their leader stay in bed? Akira can make his own decisions and he’s here to help not parent him. Besides, they had already seen the route to the desires yesterday beyond the crowd, all they needed to do was get in that birdcage and by tomorrow evening he would be out of their lives forever. </p><p>The idea doesn’t feel as good as he thinks it’s supposed to. </p><p>Akira drinks three cups of coffee and seems to be back to his normal self by the time they enter the metaverse. Even still, the thieves seem to linger around him more than usual. He doesn’t know if it’s to offer comfort because he doesn’t feel well or if they don’t believe he’s as well as he says and they’re trying to prevent an accident. Akira is a good leader and Zenkichi would truly trust his decisions with his life - and has, several times at this point - which is not a praise he can put on very many people but he wonders how much the kid has to hide in order to fill the role of Leader of the Phantom Thieves. </p><p>He’s seen the interrogation room recording. He’d bet a lot of money the thieves haven’t heard that entire story. </p><p>It’s not that he’s wrong to either, after all, pain and fear spread like fire in groups, and sometimes the only thing keeping a mission from failure is a leader you trust. Flashy, confidant, powerful Akira isn’t that hard to believe in over your own shortcomings. </p><p>He doesn’t particularly like this theory he’s working up and he quickly stomps it out. Morgana wouldn’t have lied about his fever and Sophia’s never told a lie her entire life - Akira is fine. A cold isn’t going to bring down the leader of the Phantom Thieves. </p><p>They reach their first shadow and despite the battle lasting less than a minute he can’t help but notice how Akira won’t raise his arm past his chest. </p><p>Still, they make their way back up to the Madicce tower in good time considering the entire team is keeping one eye on their leader. Everything is going fine, nothing disastrous on the horizon until they’re clearing out one of the damn lock room corridors right before the cage and Makoto punches a shadow straight into the control panel. </p><p>Akira is standing underneath the doorway and even if he’s pretending he’s fine in that moment Zenkichi knows he absolutely is not because lithe, gymnast Joker who moves like water through the metaverse hasn’t reacted. </p><p>“Joker!” He shouts, and Akira might not want to move but Zenkichi’s does without thinking, throwing himself at the kid and pushing them both into the cramped luggage room they’d just unlocked, the heavy metal door sparking behind them as it slams into the ground, shaking the room. </p><p>He sits up on his elbows and lifts his body, abruptly aware of just how pale the kid looks now that he’s nearly nose to nose with him. Akira’s eyes are squeezed shut and he’s - sweating? </p><p>“Joker?” He frowns, sitting to the side and reaching a hand out to touch his head only to feel fiery heat radiating from his skin. “Shit.” </p><p>“It’s not that bad,” Akira murmurs on reflex, finally opening his eyes but they’re too dilated - pain. He’s in pain. </p><p>“Do you have anything for a fever in those magic pockets of yours?” Zenkichi ignores him, digging through his own coat as he tries to remember if he had ibuprofen on him when they came in. </p><p>“I’m just a little warm, it’s fine - we can’t leave the others alone,” Akira sits up slowly, eyes squeezed shut until the very last moment. </p><p>“Uh huh, you’re literally burning up, kid. You need to get that fever down or else you aren’t going to have any brains left to beat shadows with.” </p><p>“Can you guys hear us!” Futaba calls from the other side of the door. “I can’t get a com signal to come through - we’re going to find another way in!” </p><p>“Hurry!” Zenkichi calls back and there must be something in his voice because no one says anything back. Good. The sooner they start looking the sooner they can get out of here and get this kid in bed. </p><p>“We can help, I bet there might be an air vent or maybe a loose panel in the wall…” Akira murmurs but Zenkichi doesn’t humor that stupidity with a response, putting his hand back against Akira’s head and wincing at the heat.</p><p>“Kid, you are way too hot right now I need you to lay down for me.” He takes off Akira's mask so he can get a better feel of his forehead.</p><p>“You’re a bit old for me, Wolf.” </p><p>“I’m not going to smack you because I’m sure that’s just your melting brain talking,” He rolls his eyes. “Joker, I’m serious, you’re running over one hundred, you need to lay down.” </p><p>He’s not listening though so Zenkichi does what he does best and takes matters into his own hands, grabbing the kid gently be the shoulders and laying him back. </p><p>The effect is immediate, Akira’s entire body seizes up as he lets out a pained cry that goes straight to something in Zenkichi’s brain causing a rush of adrenalin so strong he has to dig his fingers into his own palms to keep from punching something. </p><p>“What hurts?” He growls, hands hovering over the kid as he tries to figure out what could have hurt him. When the hell could a shadow have touched him? They were all watching him so close, if anything had so much have grazed him they all would have known.</p><p>“My - my stomach,” Akira gasps out. </p><p>Zenkichi frowns, looking along the length of his vest but there’s no marks, or tears, or any sign something had touched him. “Do you know what hit you?” </p><p>“Nothing hit me, it just hurts,” He murmurs, eyes squeezed shut in pain. </p><p>“Not a cold then,” He frowns, shoulders relaxing that Akira didn’t get stabbed in the stomach on his watch. Still though, whatever this is can’t be much better if the kid’s is in this much pain. “Do you need to throw up? You might have caught the flu.” </p><p>Akira shakes his head, hands shaking as they wrap around his own middle, “It just started hurting yesterday and I’ve been tired and a little warm - I’ve had the flu. It doesn’t feel like that.” </p><p>Zenkichi doesn’t like where this is leading. </p><p>“I’m going to look at your stomach okay?” He says but is already easing Akira out of his long trench coat. “Probably a good idea to get you out of these layers anyway, you need to cool down.” </p><p>“S’weird not having them on in here though,” Akira murmurs but Zenkichi is more concerned with what he might find under his vest than Akira’s proverbial shadow armor. </p><p>“…This thing doesn’t have buttons?” He frowns as he stares at the vest that seems to be continuous around Akira’s torso. </p><p>“I’ve never taken it off before, they’re not really meant for quick changes,” Akira huffs out a pained laugh, barely more than a whisper. </p><p>It’s not really a choice but he still feels a bit ridiculous as he grabs Akira’s dagger and brings it underneath the bottom of his vest, “Not a single word,” He warns him. </p><p>Akira gives him a cocky smile though the effect is a little lost when his teeth are clenched in pain. </p><p>He rips the dagger up, tearing off the vest in one piece and tossing it to the side, Akira’s skin sweat soaked and flushed from the tight layers. He tears off his own gloves before deciding just to get rid of the hat and mask while he’s at it, his hand only making it halfway to Akira’s stomach before the kid jerks away on reflex. </p><p>“Sorry,” Akira mumbles, and Zenkichi can hear the embarrassment even if he can’t see it on his already flushed face. </p><p>“I know it hurts but I’ll be fast, I promise,” He drops his hands down again but just like before Akira jerks away from his grip with a pained gasp. </p><p>“Joker, I don’t want to do this either - “ He cuts off as Akira grabs his left hand, resolutely not looking at him as he stares at the ceiling, palm sweaty and too hot as it shakes in his own. </p><p>His heart clenches but he doesn’t embarrass him anymore, squeezing his hand gently before reaching down again and finally brushing his fingers over Akira’s stomach. “Fuck.” </p><p>“W-What?” Akira asks, hand squeezing tightly around Zenkichi’s. </p><p>“Can you tell me where the pain is coming from?” He asks instead of offering an explanation. </p><p>Akira brings his free hand down and gestures to a small area to the right of his bellybutton.  </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” he sighs, removing his hand from Akira’s swollen stomach. “It’s appendicitis, Kid. We need to get you out of here and to a hospital.” </p><p>“Hospital?” Akira repeats and of course, that’s what the kid picks up from all this. “We only have a day left before you get your badge taken again - we have to change Konoe’s heart.” </p><p>“You need to get to a hospital before your insides explode,” He says firmly. “Another few days isn’t going to ruin anything and if we need to come in here by ourselves that’s an option too.” </p><p>“No!” Akira gasps, attempting to sit up but Zenkichi’s hands are faster, keeping him from curling on his stomach. </p><p>“Yes,” Zenkichi argues. “what help are you going to be when you can’t even stand up? You know what happens if your appendix explodes, kid? You could die.” </p><p>“I’m not going to die,” Akira grimaces. </p><p>“You’re right, you aren’t because I’m not going to let you do something stupid like fight Konoe with appendicitis.” </p><p>“I need to be in here with them, I don’t want them going alone - “ he gasps, curling in on himself as another wave of pain hits. </p><p>“Enough, we’ll talk about this later when you don’t look like you’re about to pass out,” He says firmly before frowning, realizing just how much he sounds like a parent and tries to backtrack with less authority. “Everyones going to be alright, you just need to focus on yourself right now.” </p><p>“Easier said than done, Konoe could be creating new Jails as we speak,” Akira murmurs when he manages to catch his breath. </p><p>“Even if he is I don’t see what exactly you’re going to do to stop him when you can’t even stand?” </p><p>“Figure something out,” He argues weakly but he doesn’t try and get up again which Zenkichi takes as a small win. It doesn’t last. </p><p>From what he can get out of Akira his stomach started to hurt yesterday afternoon which means the kid’s been fighting shadows and running around Osaka with appendicitis for at least twenty-four hours which does not bode well with how quickly he seems to be worsening. </p><p>“How’d you know what this was so fast?” Akira murmurs, his head pressed against the cool concrete floor as Zenkichi runs his fingers along the wall in search of anything that might lead them out of here. </p><p>“Pretty classic symptoms, when you have a kid I think you become a lot more aware of common illnesses. Especially ones that can be dangerous.” </p><p>“Feels pretty shitty, I hope Akane never has to deal with this.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t be as bad, Akane wouldn’t be stuck in an alternate dimension where her dad can't get her basic medical care,” He slams his hand a little too hard into the wall but all it does is make his fingers ache. </p><p>“It’s not your fault.” </p><p>“Yeah, but I still feel like shit for not figuring this out what was wrong this morning, would have saved you a lot of pain” </p><p>“I really just felt tired this morning, wouldn’t have been anything to figure- “ He cuts off as his teeth clench together, a soft pained sound the only thing escaping and Zenkichi can’t help but move closer to check on him. He’s tried to give the kid some privacy as it’s obvious laying shirtless curled up in pain on the floor isn’t the most comfortable thing for him and he wants to respect that. </p><p>He gets close enough to check his fever again and Akira blinks tiredly at him, eyes filled with tears he shamefully wipes away. </p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay - you’re okay kid,” He soothes, brushing his hand through his sweat soaked bangs. </p><p>“Sorry - I don’t know why - “ Akira murmurs brokenly, tears still falling down his cheeks despite his attempts to wipe them away. “I take hits all the time - I’ve been tortured - but God, this hurts so bad -“ He breaks off with a weak cry, curling even tighter into himself. </p><p>“Kid, I’m sure if I was in your position I’d be sobbing, you don’t need to rationalize any of this to me,” He frowns. He’s searched every inch of this place but with no way out and nothing to fight he feels absolutely useless to the kid. </p><p>Akira takes in a shaky breath as if to answer but it quickly turns to a sob as another wave of pain hits. </p><p>Fuck this. Akira might throw him on the bench after this but Zenkichi is physically incapable of letting him suffer alone on the ground a second longer. </p><p>“Akira,” He murmurs, easily pulling him up into his arms and settling himself back up against the wall. “I’m here, kid. I know it hurts.” </p><p>The kid doesn’t answer, breathing shakily as he rides out the pain but his fingers dig in deep in the leather of Zenkichi’s coat and don’t let go until it passes, going boneless against his chest as the pain momentarily subsides. </p><p>“Sorry-“ Akira starts to get up as soon as he gets his voice back against but Zenkichi ignores him, nudging him back down. </p><p>“Trust me, kid, this is just as much for me,” He snorts, trying to keep his tone casual to not make him more self conscious. “you can chalk it up to a dad thing and we can both pretend it never happened when we get you out of here.” </p><p>“A dad thing?” Akira repeats tiredly, letting his head drop to Zenkichi’s shoulder. </p><p>“Mm, you know - if Akane’s hurting nothing can stop me from trying to make it better. Like how your Mom or Dad come running when you’re hurt? Just an instinct, we can’t control it.” </p><p>“My parents don’t do that,” He murmurs. “I think you’re just a good dad.” </p><p>Zenkichi’s arms tighten a little more around him, “They should.” </p><p>Akira opens his mouth but quickly closes it, his face quickly dropping in color, “Uh - I think - “ </p><p>He’s already moving, not needing to hear any more to recognize the signs of a kid about to throw up. He shifts Akira forward and pulls his hair back out of his face just in time for him to choke up the water Zenkichi had him drink to try and cool him off. </p><p>“I think - I think that’s it,” Akira pants when nothing else comes up and Zenkichi pulls him back up, handing him a piece of the torn vest to wipe his face on. He scoots them a few feet to the side to keep them both out of the mess and Akira lays his head back down against his chest without a fight. </p><p>The nausea is a bad sign on top of about ten other very bad signs. He glances at the sealed door— where the hell are those kids?</p><p>“Your team doctor is getting fired,” He mutters. </p><p>“Might  - might be a good idea,” Akira cracks a grin but it’s pained as he presses his face into Zenkichi’s chest as another wave of pain starts to rise. They’re starting to get closer together and more painful if the tremble in Akira’s shoulders is anything to go by. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Kiddo, just a bit longer and we’re gonna get you out of here,” He promises, rubbing soothing circles across Akira’s back and trying to crush the panic of just how hot his skin feels. </p><p>He can’t hear the thieves, they’ve been stuck for over an hour, and with each passing minute Akira seems to be doing worse. If the kid’s appendix ruptures while they’re down here - which is looking more and more likely to be the case- he’s going to have to do some creative thinking because no way in hell is he putting the kid's life on the line. Going Berserk might be the only option to get the door open but that’s not a guarantee and he doesn’t want to risk both their lives trying to fight shadows solo back to the jail entrance. </p><p>The pain doesn't seem to be letting up and Akira's voice goes with it, his breathing wavering between pained gasps and heaving sobs and the only thing Zenkichi can do is hold him through it. His resolve hardens, he will get this kid out of here even if he has to cut down every last shadow in his path.</p><p>“You guys alive!” A voice calls from the ceiling and Zenkichi’s pretty sure in that moment Futaba Sakura just became his God. </p><p>“Get us the hell out of here, now!” He shouts back. </p><p>It takes a few moments - ones they defiantly don’t have - but a large panel in the ceiling finally swings open with the rest of the thieves quickly dropping down into the room. </p><p>“Sorry that took so long, we couldn’t figure out how to get in without blowing you guys up with the wall-“ Haru explains before cutting off as the thieves all take in the sight of a half dressed Akira barely conscious on Zenkichi’s lap. </p><p>"Akira!" voices shout but they don't have time for this.</p><p>“We'll save the story for the later,” He interrupts their gaping, already gathering Akira up in his arms and sprinting toward the hole they came out of. “He needs a hospital right now.” </p><p>“What happened?” Makoto asks as they finally get out of the fucking luggage room. He eyes the long hallway ahead and tries to figure out the best way to fight while holding a sick kid. </p><p>“Joker?” Ryuji comes up on Zenkichi’s side, reaching out to touch Akira’s head before pulling away abruptly at the heat. “Shit, he’s on fire - he was barely warm this morning!” </p><p>“Why isn’t he answering?” Sophia asks softly, standing on her tiptoes to peak up at Akira’s pain ridden face. </p><p>“He’s very sick,” Zenkichi says bluntly, watching Sophia’s hands come up to her mouth. He feels a bit bad but this is also a good lesson for humanity’s companion to not trust a cat’s medical diagnosis. </p><p>“We all knew he didn’t feel good, we shouldn’t have gone in today,” Ann frowns, reaching out to touch Akira’s hand. </p><p>“What - I don’t get it - he was just a little warm!” Morgana panics and the feeling seems to grow in the room and Zenkichi can’t have that - they need to get out of here and now. </p><p>“It’s appendicitis, of course, you guys weren’t looking for that it’s no one's fault,” He tells them firmly. “But we need to get the hell out of here and get him to a hospital before things get really serious. Oracle, can you guide us?” </p><p>“On it,” Futaba says, voice dead serious as her fingers flash across her keyboard.</p><p>“We won’t let anything touch him” Makoto promises, adjusting her brass knuckles. </p><p>“Hold on for us, Joker,” Yusuke brushes his fingers along Akira’s bare shoulder, his face hardening as he feels their leader tremble under his touch. </p><p>Zenkichi’s doesn’t linger, sprinting as soon as Futuba has their route secured with the least amount of interruptions and doesn’t look back as he keeps Akira tucked tight against his chest. The thieves flank him and despite his earlier concerns he never has to lift his sword once, shadows falling at their feet before they can even get within Zenkichi’s sword range. He’s never seen the thieves work so cohesively without Akira’s guidance but he doesn’t complain as they make it to the exit in record time. </p><p>…</p><p>The main hospital in Osaka is packed but the nurse only takes one look at Akira before he’s being rushed back to the OR. The thieves are left without their leader and Zenkichi guides them to some empty chairs down the waiting room hallway - no doubt they’ll be here awhile. </p><p>“Sophia, call Akira’s parents,” He sighs as he sinks down into the hard plastic chair. </p><p>Sophia’s eyes glaze over as she scrolls through his phone and he lets his own head thunk back against the wall. He got the kid to the hospital, he’ll be okay. He tries to will his heart to calm but he can’t quite relax until he sees with his own eyes the kid isn’t in pain anymore. Akira’s tears are going to stay with him for a long time, he can already feel it. </p><p>“Both of Akira’s parents aren’t answering their phones,” Sophia updates him. </p><p>“Call them again, they’ll pick up.” </p><p>Futaba sniffles from where she’s tucked her legs up onto the chair and her face into Ann’s lap, Makoto gently rubbing her back. </p><p>“So what happened exactly?” Ryuji asks, “We all knew he didn’t feel great but there’s no talking Akira out of an infiltration even when he’s sick. I stayed up with him and he just seemed… really tired. I shoulda known something was up, though, he kept tossing all night and it was probably cause of his stomach and I just thought - “ </p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Zenkichi interrupts. “It’s no ones fault like I said earlier. Akira didn’t even know what was going on it was just shit luck.” </p><p>“He’ll be alright though? It took us quite a while to get you two out of that room and I’ve heard there can be serious complications if you’re not treated right away,” Haru says softly. </p><p>“Hey- don’t do that. You guys worked your asses off to get us out of there, I know you guys. No way in hell would you have cut corners when it comes to your leader,” He tells them firmly. “You did everything right, it’s because of you guys getting us out that he’s even in a hospital and not dying in that stupid room.” </p><p>“He felt so warm, he must have felt like he was boiling,” Ann says softly. </p><p>“Hence why he didn’t have a shirt on, I would like everyone to make note of that.” He comments and it works, the kids all snicker, shifting the mood a little more positive. Akira is going to be just fine and as soon as he wakes up they'll figure out how to take down Konoe. Then maybe he’ll take all these damn kids out for dinner. </p><p>“Akira’s parents still haven’t answered,” Sophia frowns from Akira’s phone Makoto has taken over holding. </p><p>“Both of them?” He asks, not quite able to wrap his head around how both parents could somehow miss multiple calls from their kid. He thinks back to Akira’s comment in the luggage room and he knows he’s taking this too personal but he’s literally just spent the past hour holding their sobbing child, the least they could do was answer a fucking call. </p><p>“You’re with Akira Kurusu?” A woman interrupts and the thieves all immediately sit up to listen. “I’m here with updates from surgery for his guardian? I also have some paperwork that needs to be filled out.” </p><p>She stares expectantly at Zenkichi and this is the part where Akira’s parents should be on the phone - or better yet on the first train here to see their kid in the hospital.</p><p>But they’re not. </p><p>“He’s - he’s my kid,” he tells her which is very illegal and he can already hear Kaburagi yelling at him if anyone double checks any of this but he doesn’t really care about any of that right now. </p><p>The woman nods and hands him a stack of paperwork, “His appendix burst as we were taking him into surgery but he was already sedated at that point. We don't expect there to be any serious complications. They're working on him now and then he’ll be in recovery until we can verify he’s stable but after that, you all are free to come in and see him. We just need you to fill out his medical history and a few other forums before we start him on any pain killers.” </p><p>He nods along to what she’s saying, his shoulders slowly losing tension as she confirms what he needed to hear. Akira’s going to be fine. </p><p>“He’s alright,” Yusuke breathes a sigh of relief as soon as the woman leaves, saying what they’re all thinking. </p><p>“He’s going to get a massive earful from me about hiding his symptoms,” Morgana grumbles, peaking his little head out of Akira’s duffle on Haru's lap. </p><p>“Like you could have figured it out if he’d told you,” Futaba accuses, wiping her eyes. “We need an actual medic.” </p><p>“Hey! I’ve worked out fine so far!” </p><p>Zenkichi ignores their bickering, flipping open the thick packet of paperwork the nurse gave him and fishes for a pen in his jacket. “So… anyone know if Akira has any allergies?” </p><p>“He’s allergic to kiwi,” Morgana says, delicately licking his paw before sticking his tongue out at Futuba.</p><p>“Kiwi,” He repeats, writing that down. “Medical history?” </p><p>“A million metaverse bloody noses?” Ann grins. </p><p>“Bunch of broken ribs from some fucking cops,” Ryuji adds. </p><p>“He fell down the stairs from the attic once?” Futaba snickers. </p><p>Zenkichi groans and tries to get comfortable in the plastic seat, he’s going to be here awhile. </p><p>…</p><p>“Akira, your dad’s here to see you- and he brought your friends,” The nurse says sweetly, opening the door so they could all file into Akira’s hospital room. </p><p>Akira looks beyond confused before catching sight of Zenkichi and immediately relaxes, sinking back into his hospital bed. He looks pale, the hospital gown hanging off his skinny shoulders but it’s an infinite improvement over the heat soaked flush Zenkichi had last seen on him.</p><p>“Hi, <em>Dad</em>,” He greets, shit eating grin firmly back in place and Zenkichi has never been happier to see the little brat. </p><p>The nurse adjusts his IV before giving them the room and the thieves obviously have no sense whatsoever because they immediately try and pile on the bed. </p><p>“Hey - Hey!” He grabs Futaba by the jacket and barely manages to keep Ryuji from jumping on the mattress, the rest freezing halfway on the bed. “stitches people, no one on the bed unless you want a peek inside Akira’s torso.” </p><p>“Intriguing idea…” Yusuke murmurs and Zenkichi firmly pushes him into a chair before that idea can get away from him. </p><p>“No fair,” Futuba grumbles as she obediently stands next to the bed and holds Akira’s hand. </p><p>“It’s just for a little while,” Akira smiles. “They said I can leave tomorrow and since I believe really hard in the healing power of stitches I’ll be able to jump right into the metaverse no problem.” </p><p>“You’re going to be on bed rest and if you’re lucky we’ll entertain the idea of a metaverse trip,” Makoto smiles at him but her tone is ice cold. </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” He swallows. </p><p>“Seriously dude, when we dropped into the luggage room I thought for a second you’d died,” Ryuji frowns, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t wanna do that again.” </p><p>Akira’s eyes soften and he drops it for the moment, letting the thieves explain the complexities of his own medical history to him and the stories they’d made up for particularly grueling metaverse accidents. </p><p>Zenkichi lets them talk, slipping out of the room to get confirmation of Akira’s paperwork with the staff and pick up some food for everyone but by the time he gets back all the kids except Akira are passed out around the room. </p><p>“Guess it was a long day,” He laughs, setting down the pizza he’d managed to sneak in. </p><p>Akira nods, gaze locked on his blanket, “Thank you. For earlier.”</p><p>Zenkichi frowns, dropping down into the seat across from Akira’s bed, “You think I’d just leave you in there? Of course, we were going to get you out  - hell or high water.” </p><p>“No, I mean… before. In the luggage room. You didn’t have to do all that,” He says softly. </p><p>Zenkichi doesn’t know what to say. Sure, he didn’t have to but the alternative was letting a very sick kid sob alone on the floor in pain, and the idea that Akira thought that was the most likely choice he’d make makes his palms itch to punch something. </p><p>“I don’t know what your home situation is like Akira,” He starts slowly. He doesn’t want to put the kid on the spot but it’s important for him to hear this. “it’s not my business and I’m not asking. But I need you to know that you always have someone in your corner. And I’m not talking about your friends because obviously those guys would go to bat for you any day of the week - I’m talking about an adult who cares very much about your wellbeing. That’s me, kiddo.” </p><p>Akira nods slowly, his hands tight as he grips the hospital blanket. “Thanks, Zenkichi,” He says softly, voice wavering slightly. </p><p>Zenkichi stands because he’s already been sappy today so might as well hug the kid while he’s not withering in pain. He gently wraps an arm around Akira’s shoulders and squeezes tight. </p><p>“You’re a really good Dad,” Akira repeats from earlier. <br/>
 <br/>
Zenkichi snorts, “Well, right now the City of Osaka thinks I’m your dad and I’ll be grounding you if you even think of pulling another stunt like this.” </p><p>Akira laughs and it’s such a relief to hear after how this entire day has gone. He can feel something dark on the horizon and their job without Konoe isn’t done but he’ll selfishly take just one evening where these damn kids are safe and together without hesitation. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am absolutely starving for dad-kichi (?) dad/zenkichi (?) fics. You know that action line where he’s like - ‘atta boy skull!’. Pure unadulterated dad energy. We need more of that for our boy Akira,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>